Final Destination Opposites
by Deathmetal180
Summary: When a boy has a vision of the party turning deadly, can he face the same force which took his sister? Can he and his friends live or will they all meet their predestine ends? Please read and review!
1. Remembrance

_Three years later…_

_Aldrick Locked in freezer and water pipes break, turning him into a human icicle_

_Gia Cut in half when speaker wires go through her_

_Hojo Decapitate by a flying piece of metal from rocket ship_

_Pamala Hanged from ribbon caught in ceiling fan around her neck_

_Ashlie Head explodes when helium canister nozzle gets in her head _

_Markus Rocket ship lands on top of him_

_Libs Rocket ship lands on top of her_

_Eliza __Gear shift impales her through her heart_

_Alandale __Group of mirror shards going through his eyes_

_Oscar Crushed by car compactor_

It`s the fifteenth anniversary of Flight 180, fourteenth anniversary of the Pile-Up on Route 23, ninth anniversary after the derailment of Devil's Flight, the fifth anniversary to the McKinley Raceway Crash, and the third anniversary of the collapse of _Angel_.

"Oh sis, I wish you were here right now. Also, I wish you didn't take my ticket to see the launch of _Anubis Hyaku Hachi jyu_. Even though, you and your four friends died there. I'm full of grief and I wish I knew how it happened and why." Sadly says Avalon Lexa.

As he lays down roses on her grave and prays for her, he turns and heads to McKinley Tech. Avalon sees his friends all at the front doors, waiting for him to meet them.

Avalon Lexa said, "Hey guys! What's up?"

Aza Lovington excitingly yells, "Talking to your sis will only make you depress, live your life. There is a big rave party is tomorrow! I can't wait to see it! Do you think people will become a riot?"

"Calm down Aza," sleepily speaking Asher Kogan, "we don't have your type of energy. Well, I don't anyway."

Aza proclaims, "Of course I've so much energy, I'm thinking about the fun party and the bonfire. Remember to be there before 9:25 p.m., like around 7:00 p.m."

Carmelita Torlino responds, "Weird? It's exactly the same as the date, must be a coincident."

Massimo Telini excitingly speaks, "Well! Actually there are two parties, a mock party at beginning at 5:00 p.m. and the real one begins at 7:00, but I'm sure it's noting to fret."

Marquez Belfone laughing, "Ha ha ha! No one speaks like that. Using the word 'fret', what are you in old England?"

Maritza Delfuego slaps Marquez and scream, "Shut up! Why don't you grow up, It's not appropriate to make fun of people speech. Beside he was acting like a proper gentleman."

Abby Frances pushes Maritza and barks at her, "I know you didn't slap my man! Listen he was joking, take it easy bitch."

Marian Roses intervenes, "Listen we're friends here. We should just make-up and be happy about tomorrow, right?"

AshenOdiyakisses Marian, and speaks, "Well, isn't she a peacekeeper. But she is right, can't we just get along without any fights that could hurt us. Even though we all can pretty much take care of ourselves easily."

Avalon smiles at his friends and speaks proudly, "Tomorrow will be the ending of our lives forever."

They all go inside, enjoining a chill free day. The next day was the school's first ever rave/bonfire party in New York, all students and facility members are to be there mandatory. They're going to a four-story building, it has been there for years and still stands firm.


	2. Premonition!

_Next day…_

Avalon and the gang decided to sleep together, so they could just take the bus straight from Avalon's place to Building 180, called Rest for All Tonight! So they got themselves ready for the big party, which wasn't on until later into the night.

_Time __6:45_

"Come on people, we should have left the bus a few hours ago. Are you sure this is the right one?," quizzically Marian.

Ashen calmly suggest, "Hey babe, listen do you want to know something funny."

Marian asks, "What? What is so funny?"

Ashen boldly responds, "How annoying Maritza's style looks more like a hooker's dance than actually fighting. It's all fancy moves, that's all it is."

Marian exclaims while trying to hide her smirk, "Listen Ashen, what you said isn't nice. Now apologize to Maritza and her fancy dancing non-fighting style."

She burst out laughing.

Maritza goes close to her face and coldly says to her, "Listen, no one makes fun of Brazilian fighting style. Stop it or the next thing you'll see is my fist coming at your face at 110 mph, with no one stopping me."

Massimo grabs her, "Babe, they didn't mean it. Right guys?" _giving Marian and Ashen cold stares_

Marian and Ashen nod their heads in sync.

Massimo goes back to Marian, "See, now ignore them because I want you to be loose when we dance together."

Marian giggles and kisses Massimo.

Avalon explains, "Gee, where is the ticket?" _looking through his pockets and finds it _"Here is the ticket, now it reads the place to be on top of Building 180, or now as it's named Rest for All Tonight!, 23rd Ave., 180th Pl. The mock party begins at 5:00 p.m., while the actually begins at 7:00 p.m. on 9/25."

Aza complains, "How much longer are we going to ride this stupid machine, I'm going to be died because of boredom. Besides I wanted to go to the mock party."

Asher shouts excitingly, "Well we'll go to the real one, which is going to be worth wild." _Few seconds later_ "We're here! Come on guys, we've to leave the bus this instant."

They left the bus super fast, and enter the building for their great party. They all went to the top of the building to find the party was outside. The group was playing a remix of Time of Dying.

Avalon got chills from the song, only when it repeated "My Time of Dying"

After that, the band decided to play Spanish music, and everyone was dancing. The ten friends got out of the dance circle and eat to the buffet table to eat something. Avalon looks at his watch and says, "Wow! It's really late! It's going to be 9:25 p.m."

The gang started to chat within their group and finally left to see what was happening. The rock band came back on the stage and played a remix of Don't Fear the Reaper. Once again, Avalon got chills when it constantly repeated "Fear the Reaper". That's when life did a 180 on everyone on the building, a drunkard was speeding and didn't know where he was. An oncoming car surprises him so much, he turns his car away from the collision of the car and heads into an old support beam expose of Building 180. The explosion of the car shook the support beam, which affected the roof, the back half of the dance floor was ripping in half. People fell off the side of the building or fell into the hole in the dance floor. Abby tries to stay far from the edge, but slips on juice and falls down the side of the building. The cracks then went to the bonfire, and shift the position. People were falling into the falling pit of fire. All were running, but Aza gets pushed into the pit of fire with others who couldn't make it to the door. The building started to make a higher decline, Massimo and the others manage to reach the door. They all escape the roof, the building made another shift and send Massimo into an open elevator shaft. The others could only hear their friend screams, until it became quiet. They decided they have to leave the building. They run through the hallways, and Ashen gets push by another shift and lands on a pipe impaling him through the eye. Everyone was upset and about to give up when Avalon hollers, "We need to go on!" They all agree and decide to go, the building once again shifted and most of the gang dodge a faulty wire. Expect Maritza, she gets decapitated with the wires. Carmelita slips on Maritza's blood and falls on the exact same wire and gets electrocuted. Asher, Marian, Marquez, and Avalon were left to escape the building. Asher decides to go first and as soon as he steps, he falls through the floor and lands on a coat rack and it protrudes him through the heart. Marian, Marquez, and Avalon were the only survivors. They've manage to arrive on the second floor without any difficulty. Marian exclaims, "Ha! We're going to live after all." She laughs, and the building shifts again. She takes a hard step into the floor and falls into an electric ceiling fan and gets cut up. Marquez vomits at the sight of it and Avalon nearly passes out. They were the only two left. They ran down the staircase as fast as they could, but the building began to crumble. A piece of the ceiling fell and broke the stairs to the first floor, the steps after them and before was gone. They had to jump, before they could, another piece fell down making a slide. They took the chance. Marquez calmly suggest, "Just go! I'll be right behind you." Avalon nods his head and slides down. He slides down and jumps across the gaping hole and rolls and makes it into the first floor before hitting the ground full of metal pieces. Marquez slides down and jumps to the first floor, only to get squash by a piece of the ceiling. Avalon runs in terror to the front doors, but finds out they're blocked with debris. As he digs his way out, he tries to open it. The doors wouldn't open because they had a chain on them so no one could crash the party. As he was about to leave, a metal pipe falls and pins him to the floor. He watched as the ceiling of fire came closer to him and no one could hear his screams for help as he was burning and there was another explosion and it sends a piece of metal shrapnel which pierces into his head and the building falls down.


	3. Realization!

He awakens from the daydream with a scream. His friends all look at him weirdly, sweat was running down his face. He looked swiftly, violently everywhere to see if everything was where it was suppose to be. He heard the remix of My Time of Dying, and saw the road besides the building. He screams, "We need to get out of here! The place is going to crumple and kill everyone!" His friends all gave him frighten looks, Ashen goes closer to Avalon and slaps him across the face. He screams, "Listen to yourself! We're not going to die, I think the death of your sister just made you hallucinate about the entire thing. Pull yourself together!" Aza came up to Ashen and sucker punch him, "NO ONE LAYS A HAND ON MY MAN, YOU FUCKTARD!" Marina shocked, comes back to Earth and pounce on Aza. Each one hitting each other, the group decides to break up the fight. Aza kicks Asher in the groin, which made Carmelita go into the scuffle between the two girls. When all three stand up, Carmelita ran to Aza and body slams her into Marquez. He falls on top of Massimo, when Massimo got up with Marquez, they start having a fight. The bodyguards caught the friends in an all out brawl, and escort them out of the party. The remix of Don't Fear the Reaper was playing, Avalon screams, "Wait take all of us out of this place! It's going to fall to the ground! If you stay, you'll die! Please stop this, you're making a huge mistake!" His pleas were ignore and laugh at, as he and his friends were leaving the party. The security guards take them to the parking lot, one asks "What the hell was that about? Why did you say the building was going to fall? Doesn't matter anymore, the lot of you can't return inside." They leave the small group, and they all go to a small restaurant across the building.

Asher yells, "WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT? WE SPENT MONEY HERE, AND WE GET KICKED OUT!"

Avalon speaks up, "I'm sorry guys, it's just I saw it. I saw it fall, the deaths. I saw them all, everything was reoccurring." They all head to a nearby restaurant, and chat with each other.

They all look to him and Aza scoffs, "Who needs a place like that, we can have fun as long as we stay together."

The group laughs, but Avalon looks at the place. He speaks again, "I'm telling you, something bad is going to happen to that building."

There was an explosion and they all ran outside and see the building falling down. Avalon just looks at the building and falls to his knees, and sheds tears. Police, reporters, paramedics and firefighters came to the accident to save any saviors. One police man saw the group and asks, "Were you part of the incident?" They all nod yes, the officer takes the group to the station. When they get there, his asks each and everyone about the event that happen. They all pointed out that Avalon was freaking out how the place was going to fall, before it actually did.

The officer, "How did you know that the building was going to fall? Explain it to us in a calm matter."

Avalon talks, "It was so weird, I remember us dancing and talking. The thing was I felt something was wrong, the feeling got worse as the songs were being played. I saw it all in my head, the deaths of everyone of us. I remember hearing an explosion it sound as something hit the support beam, a car I think. The dance floor broke in half, people falling into the hole or off the building because of it shifting. Abby falls off the side, then it shifts again and people were falling into the fire pit, and Aza was in the group in the front and gets pushed into the fire pit. The rest of us went to the door and were going do the steps, it shifted again and Massimo went into an open elevator shaft. After we heard his cries ended we ran through the hallway, another shift happens and Ashen lands on top of a pipe impaling him through an eye. The place shook and a faulty wire was coming straight at us, all but Maritza doesn't dodge it. She gets decapitated, next Carmelita slips on Maritza's blood and lands on the wire. She gets electrocuted death; Asher, Marian, Marquez, and I were trying to find a way out. Asher takes a step, falls through the floor and lands on coat rack, it protrudes him through his heart. We made it to the second floor, the building shifts and Marian takes a hard step and falls through the floor and cuts up by a ceiling fan. Marquez and I ran down a staircase, but a piece of the ceiling damage the step after and before. We were stuck, but another piece fell down and made a slide. I first went down the slide, and I had to jump across after the slide. Marquez did the same thing, only when he landed. A piece of the ceiling fell on top of him and I ran to the front door. Only to find the door blocked with debris, I started to dig a way out. When I made my path to the doors, they were chained up. I was going to go to a back door or through I window. Before I could, a pipe pinned me down to the floor. I was screaming as I saw the ceiling came closer to my face, I was burning from the fire. There was another explosion and it sends a piece of metal shrapnel piercing my head and the building falls down." All were in a stupor, there was an awkward silence for a few minutes. The police officer said, "Okay, what were you on? Did you smoke a joint? You know had a whiff of marijuana? Had weed? Smoke some pot? Maybe took some coke? Or took too much dope? Maybe too much booze in your system? What made you high?"

Avalon disgust proclaims, "I was sober, ask anyone here. They were all with me all the time."

The group nodded their heads in unison, the officer finally said, "Well, since there's nothing attaching you to the incident I guess I can take you all home."

Avalon said, "They're staying at my place. It's not far."


	4. The Investigation, The Answer!

The officer decided to take the group to Avalon's house. At the house, they all were too tired to speak. They all crash in the living room, except Aza. She went online to look up the incident to see if any are related to this event. She found many articles relating to their incident, but five titles caught her attention: Flight 180, Route 23 Pile-Up, Devil's Flight Derailment, McKinley Raceway Crash and Collapsed _Angel_. She reads each article, and notes the similarities between the events. Finally she notices Libitina Lexa as a survivor of the collapsing _Angel_. She wonders if Avalon knew, she'll ask him later.

_Next Day…_

Avalon wakes up and started cooking breakfast. He feels a cold wind, he turns around and sees that the door was close, the fan was off, and the window was down. When he turns around again, Aza surprises him. "Ah! Don't do that, you could've given a heart attack."

Aza said, "Sorry, hey can you tell me more about your sister?"

Avalon suspiciously asks, "Why do you want to know anything about her?"

Aza frankly stated, "Just please tell me, I need to know if my hypothesis is corrected"

Avalon giving up, "Okay, she and her entire senior group went to Florida for free time. While there she was going to this movie theater called the _Angel_. I should know because I bought tickets to go there, but it collapsed. My sister survived that incident, but later died at the grand flight of the new rocket."

Aza asks, "Did she bring a diary with her when she went down to Florida?"

Avalon thinks about and states, "I think, I'm not so sure. When we got her stuff, my parents put it in her room. Never opening anything, nor looking at anything."

Aza asks, "Can I go into your sis's room to find her diary?"

Avalon sternly looks at her and declares, "No, you may not go." A pause for a few minutes and then "Not without me."

Aza and Avalon go into Libitina's room looking at every book. Avalon finds a book and laughs. Aza inquires, "What is so funny?"

"I thought it was going to be really hard finding the diary, but I found it." declares Avalon.

Aza questions, "How do you know it's her diary?"

Avalon shows her the book and on it as read: Libitina's Diary. They had a good chuckle for a few minutes, they open the book up. Skimming pages trying the period when she left to Florida. Avalon finds the page and reads it, he was starting to get bored because it was talking about how great the tanning was and how cute some guys were. Until he found a page titled: FEAR, he stopped and was about to close the book. He turned the page and read each detail, how her friends all died and why. He ran to the bathroom and was vomiting, Aza took the book and read each page. On the last page, it contain a list of the survivors and how each died except the last four. Aza filled in the last four, taking the book with her knowing her hunch was corrected. Avalon comes out the bathroom and goes down the stairs to find Aza with pages and pages of paper.

He asks, "What's the deal with all of these papers everywhere?"

She turns with an appearance of a teary-eyed person about to cry and speaks, "We're going to die."

Silence fell into the room, Avalon goes to her and hugs her trying to comfort her. Avalon speaking quietly, "Listen we're not going to die anytime soon? We made it through the event."

She goes and turns on the television, a reporter announces something that caught Avalon attention. The reported stated, "Yesterday was the worst day for once again students from McKinley Tech died again. Three hundred people died yesterday, only a small group of teens managed to survive the accident. Now in other news relating to the topic, yesterday was in fact the anniversary of all anniversaries. It`s the fifteenth anniversary of Flight 180, fourteenth anniversary of the Pile-Up on Route 23, ninth anniversary of the Derailment of Devil's Flight, the fifth anniversary to the McKinley Raceway Crash, and the third anniversary of the collapsed _Angel_. In which each event had a small group surviving a major accident, only to die later on. Is there a connection to the incident with Building 180: Rest for All Tonight and all the other incidents relating to the date?" Avalon turns off the television and sits himself down. Aza ask, "Want to know how I knew about this all, I was supposed to go to the park with my older step-brother: Lewis. My plans changed, I was forced to stay at home helping to make a party for Lewis. When we heard about the accident, we thought the worst had happen. He lived though, after what happen he was more determine to live life to the grandest, until he died in the football weight room." She coughs and tears ran down her face as she showed him a picture of Lewis's death.

Avalon quizzically speaks, "I don't get it, why didn't you tell me you had an older brother?"

She turns around and calmly speaks, "If I were to speak of him, I would get upset knowing that I'll never see my big brother again." Silence came into the room again, Avalon went into the kitchen and made Aza her favorite: Chicken Pot Pie. They both were eating it, after their stomachs were sated. They had to think of a way to convince the others death was after them, one problem was they themselves didn't believe it. Avalon grabs a pen and paper and starts to write down the names of the survivors in the way they had die in his vision. He shows the paper to Aza, it read:

Abby

Aza

Massimo

Ashen

Maritza

Carmelita

Asher

Marian

Marquez

Avalon

A tear went down her countenance. Avalon asks, "SO what did you gather from my sis's diary?"

Aza answers, "Well that there are signs, it can be in almost any form. Also if a life that was supposed to die was saved the person was skipped and in went to the next on the list. That's why your sis died, you finally figured the answer to the life long question you had."

Avalon included, "Same with you bro."


	5. The Connection Between Them!

It was 10:00 a.m. and first to rise was Carmelita. She yawned and went to the room where Aza and Avalon were.

She asks, "What did you guys eat? Also if there is any left?" Avalon nodded yes and pointed to the kitchen. She left; next was to rise was Asher, he went to the bathroom, and Ashen woke up and went downstairs to where Avalon and Aza were and put on the television. Abby woke up and turned the radio on, but it was so loud it woke up Massimo, Marquez, Marian, and Maritza. After a few minutes and many cups of different types of coffee the group was finally awake. Avalon and Aza were standing away from the group, Avalon asks, "What do I say to them? Hey guess what since I saved you from the accident you're still destine to die in the order of my vision."

Aza asks, "Why don't we see first if they knew any people from the other accidents?"

They both nod their heads in agreement. Aza asks them straight out, "Do any of you knew a person or people whom died in accidents after surviving a major one?" The group then thinks about it, and each nod their head yes. Aza asked, "Can you tell us which member or members you knew or related too?"

Carmelita started, "Well, when I was young my uncle was going to take me to the McKinley to the speedway, he had to work that day. He was a security guard there, he died after the accident. He got hit by an ambulance."

Asher next to say, "Well, my cousin died in a horrible way. He survived the Flight 180 incident only to get his head decapitated by a piece of a car from a train. He wanted to give me the ticket, in fact I took it. But I had to give it back, because I was too young to go with him."

Ashen went on, "My pal died after the accident of the Pile Up on Route 23. I was there when it happen, bur I was far back end of traffic. He just became a lotto winner too."

Marian continue, "My pen pal survived the Derailment of Devil's Flight, but he died at near a fast food joint. I gave him my ticket, so he can view the park."

Marquez speaks on, "Well, my cuz died after the Flight 180 incident. He made it to France with my ticket. He died there though, by a falling sign."

Abby said, "My Aunt and cuz died after surviving the Pile Up on Route 23. I was going to go with them to beach. But I had to go to a party."

Massimo stated, "My cuz died in the collapse of _Angel_, he survived the McKinley Speedway accident." A few seconds later. "Not really, my friend died after the McKinley Speedway accident. She died in a café. She took my ticket to the McKinley Speedway."

Maritza finally said, "Well a friend died after the collapse of _Angel_, getting crushed in a junkyard. Also, I was with this other guy too. He survived getting hit by a news van by a guy. That same guy that saved him died, when a fence went through him. He died in his backyard, exploded I should say. I was to meet with him in the field that day of the van."

After that, Ashen asked, "Why do you want to know?"

Avalon was about to explain it in a polite way, but Aza just blurt it out, "Death is after us, case close."

Avalon looks toward her and takes her hands and goes into the kitchen. Avalon steaming mad whispers, "What happen to being careful of what we're saying? You know, to draw them in? No, you just had to say it out loud with no feeling."

Aza proclaims, "Listen, at least they know now. What can happen?"

They both go back to the room with the group, the group was silent and had many lost gazes.

Massimo asks, "Can you please tell me this is some sick joke? We're not going to die."

Aza quickly speaks, "Yes, we're all on death's list"

Avalon looks at Aza, the expression says: you're not being subtle. She shrugged her shoulders, like what?

Avalon trying to save the discussion, "Listen, remember when I got all of us kicked out of the building and it fell like I said it was going to." They all nodded in agreement. He continues, "Well, this happen many times before. In which a person gets a small group out of danger and the accident unfolds in front of all the survivors." Once again they nod. He still goes on, "Now after the survivors from the accident died in the order they were meant to die." They all look Avalon, like he was crazy.

Avalon stated, "I'm not crazy, this happen to my sister three years ago. She wrote the events in her diary, and Aza did research of this."

Aza nodded and showed them all her research. The group looks at the articles and the pictures of the incidents and the survivors.

They were all in a stupor, but they looked like they were stoned. Avalon felt bad, he looked in the news paper and found something that could change their aura. It was an amusement park, Paradise Time.


	6. Massimo's Hole in 1, Death's Version!

They all go to the park as soon as possible to help them out of the mood. They have fun going on rides, playing games, and hanging out. They go to the golf course where Massimo is playing a mock competition. He was number 23 and if he made a hole in one he would be a winner. He stuck the golf ball and it went in perfectly. He went to the judges and they announce he is the 180th winner of this mock tournament and won $3,000 dollars. After that they play Eye of the Tiger throughout the park. Avalon was getting a chill up his spine. He went to find Massimo and tell him that they should go home. He finds Massimo in the golf field, right beyond it was a tennis field. Avalon runs to Massimo because the song was making him feel like something wasn't right. Then two junkies got a tennis ball machine, put the machine on max, filled it with golf balls and aim the thing at everything else.

Avalon turns Massimo and speaks to him, "Hey nice job of winning, but I think we should leave ASAP. I'm getting a bad vibe here, come on. We need to find the gang and go home."

Massimo calmly states, "You're still on that nonsense about death. Come on. Get over that shit man. I'm not going to die anytime soon."

Avalon screams, "Yes, you are because you're on death's list!"

Abby was with Aza and Carmelita at a restaurant. Abby was finish eating and walked out the restaurant looking at the Sign "To Dine Now". In the restaurant, the radio plays I'll Attack. Aza got a chill, and then heard the sound of stuff breaking. The junkies were aiming the golf ball gun around the park. People were running and screaming, they all hid. A stray golf ball hit the sign making it frizz, the sign now said "To Die Now".

Abby was crying and back away slowly until she slip on a wrapper. Aza sees this and runs out the door and pushes her away, the sign falls down. When it did it made any explosion with a tank of oil and Carmelita run and tackles her to the ground avoiding a shovel coming at her from the explosion. They were all petrified, but they knew that Avalon wasn't making it up. Aza remembers the order, Massimo was next after them. Massimo was fed up with Avalon and turn around, only to get hit with a golf ball through his eye. He fell lifelessly to the ground, in terror Avalon vomits near the accident.


	7. Maritza's Last Ride!

Ashen and Maritza were going to go in a newly evolution of a wind tunnel; it had four compartments, each fitting one person. Before he went in a golf ball almost hit him, but he was pulled because two little girls were asking him where the food was stand. He decided to wait when Maritza went in. She was having fun going up and around, Ashen was going to go in one of the other three compartments that were open now. But another ball hit the machine's wire and making problems. Maritza didn't know, but the doors to the fan's blade were slowly opening and she was getting closer to the blades. Ashen tries to open the door, seeing Maritza through the window as she ascended upward.

Abby, Carmelita, and Aza were running to him and ask, "Where's Maritza? She's in danger!"

Ashen said, "I know I try to scream at her, but the window is really thick. She's going to starve in there since she's locked in it."

The three girls gave him a "you are such an idiot look" and he ask, "What did I do? What did I say?"

They ran to the door and try to open it, but it was bolted shut.

Ashen said, "It's not going to work, the wiring is messed up because of some golf ball thrown to it."

Maritza was getting bored and waiting for her descend, but when she looked she saw she was like ten feet from the ground. When she turns, she saw the blades and scream. She tries to get away from the blades, but she kept getting closer.

Maritza scream so loudly the group actually heard most of it, "Oh …..help…..blade….to close…..going to get cut….help!"

The group tries to open the door, Abby and Carmelita went to the operation booth. There was a surveillance camera in each compartment, they found the one with Maritza and try to stop the blade.

Abby was frantic, "What do we do? What buttons do we press?"

Maritza ask, "Abby is that you, why do I hear you?"

Carmelita said, "We're in the booth trying to find a way to help you."

Maritza screams, "Well hurry up! I don't want to die!"

Abby said, "Just hold on to something."

Maritza screams, "Are you fucking kidding me, I'm ten feet or more off the ground. There's nothing to grab to, you have to turn it off."

Abby said, "Well that's a problem because it's saying technical difficulty and malfunction errors in your compartment."

Maritza looks back and cries, knowing she is going to die a painful death.

Maritza screams, "Why not just take me now! If you want to get me, move this thing. It's mocking me. I love you Massimo, may you be okay."

She waited for the blades to slowly cut her, but another golf ball hit the wires of the machine. Now it went faster, she screams as do Carmelita and Abby as they see her getting cut into pieces. They run away screaming and in tears, they find Ashen.

Abby barely breathing, "Maritza…she….she…she…"

Ashen ask, "What she is fine right?"

They both nod their heads slowly no. He embraces them with a hug.


	8. BBQ Asher, The Believers!

Aza was stone out. She turns around and saw the wind tunnel going to explode and she runs to the group of three and pushes them down. The song Fire Burning was playing, as the thing exploded and projected a piece of burning debris landed on the exit side of the House of Mirrors. The piece also pushed the front end of the building making it fall and blocking the door, Asher was in the house. He was alone. When he reaches the end he runs to the exit and tries to pushes it, but it wouldn't budge. He smells smoke and realizes there is a fire on the opposite side of the door. He runs back to the entrance, when he does. He sees that it is also so block by something he decides to stay low and call for help. He reaches in his pocket for his phone, only to notice it fell out. Marian and Marquez were waiting for Asher to come out from the House of Mirrors, but they were waiting in a nearby deli. Marian getting worry calls his cell and hears the ring tone close by, as a result they both decide to find out where the phone was. As they follow the ringing, it leads them to a burning House of Mirrors. Marquez tries to get the nearby extinguishes and uses it, yet the more he put the flames out the more it came back with twice the amount. Asher looks at the mirror and saw a black figure behind him, but when he turn around there was nothing there. He went low on the ground trying not to breath in the smoke. He took a piece of his shirt, put it around his fist and began to break the mirrors trying to find a way out. When his hand got tired he began using his legs and kicking each and every mirror in this death trap. With all the mirrors destroy, not one had an opening. He was stuck, tired, and feeling pain in his body. He feels blood dripping down, he looks and he cut his arm and leg. He rips a piece off his t-shirt and makes it go around the wounds, tight so blood would stop coming out. He waited for either to die by smoke inhalation or being burned to death. He screams trying to make himself fall asleep so he wouldn't feel the pain. Marquez and Marian holler back.

Marian hollers, "Don't worry we'll get you out. Somehow we'll find a way."

Asher yells, "What's the point, I busted every mirror hoping for a way out. All are blocked. I'm going to die here aren't I."

Marquez reassuring, "Don't worry buddy, we'll find a way. Marian calls everyone here."

After a few minutes, the gang met at the House of Mirrors.

Avalon screams, "What's the problem?"

Marquez counts and ask, "What happen to Massimo and Maritza? Are they making out?"

Abby cries and runs to him and whispers in his ears.

Marquez confuse asks, "What? She's dead. What about Massimo?"

Avalon shook his head. Marquez was quiet, he turns around and said, "We've to help Asher, he is stuck in that House of Mirrors. Well, any suggestions people!"

Avalon suggests, "Why not the fire extinguishes?"

Marquez said, "Already use them, it didn't work."

Abby proclaims, "How about we use some of the hoses?"

Marquez stated, "Good idea, one problem they're on the other side and they don't reach here."

Carmelita yells, "Firefighters! They can help us!"

Marquez said, "Go ahead and call them"

She calls the number only to annoying dial tone. She hangs up and speaks, "We're in a dead zone aren't we."

He nods his head yes.

Abby suggests again, "Why don't we use dirt. Dirt was use to stop fires back then."

Marquez nods and each team focus on the flames in the front, never realizing there were flames in the back. Asher screams, "Hurry the fires they're closing in." When they weren't they were like inches away from him. As they pour dirt to rid the fire in the front, the back flames were slowly closing in. When they rid the front with flames they try to budge the sign blocking the path.

Marquez said, "Don't worry the fire isn't going to get you. We got rid of it and now we're trying to move the sign blocking the door."

Asher said, "Guys, the fire is coming closer to me still. I thought you said you got rid of it."

They stopped and went to the back, saw that the back was on fire. Once again they try to pour dirt on the flames, it worked again. They couldn't move the sign blocking the doors. All they could do was hear their friend, Asher, screams. The screams felt like any eternity, but it took 2 hours. Paramedics and firefighters then showed up. The police saw the same group as the morning's report. They once again we're question and the police had to release them because nothing was connected to them. Beside they thought they were all crazy, how "death was after us, you got to believe us". They all went back to Avalon house to relax. Aza went to the list and cross out the three survivors.

Avalon said, "The list is wrong, it has to be wrong. I thought it was a hoax! What happen?"

Aza cried, "I'm sorry. I saved Abby and Carmelita saved me."


	9. Death's Game Premonition 2

Avalon said, "Then it went to Massimo. Ashen missed a golf ball to the eye and that's was when Maritza died. Then the explosion happened and you save Carmelita, only to have Asher die. So now it's Marian, Marquez, and me."

Avalon continue, "I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean that. It's just I didn't know that this was real."

Aza said, "Its okay babe, you'll make it."

Avalon said, "Can you get me my sis's diary, I need to read it."

Aza nods her head and grabs the book and hand it over to him. Avalon read it and came to a section that caught his eye. He reads of the survivors deaths and notices something.

He closes the book and calmly speaks to Aza, "If we do this we'll be paranoid for the rest of our lives, there is only one way. I have to die. If I die, you guys might live."

Aza cries to him and hyperventilates, "Please don't! I-I-if you kill-lll yourself-self, I would-ould do the-he same-ame thing-ing. Because-cause if-f you die-ie we might-ight still-ill die-ie."

Avalon hugs and comforts Aza. Until both of them slept in each other arms. The next morning, Avalon and Aza gather the group and tell them what happen yesterday.

Aza stated, "Okay guys listen to me. If you want to know what happen we are going to explain to you guys."

Avalon said, "Remember that morning, about how death was after us. Well, we weren't lying to you. As you see it took three friends from us."

Abby asks, "Who's next on the list?"

Aza answers, "It is Marian, Marquez, and Avalon. If these three survive, we might be able to beat death."

All of them were quiet in the dead room.

Ashen speaks lively, "We're so close, come on. We can beat this thing."

Everyone had their spirits anew, full with energy. They were all happy and decide to have fun. They all decide to go to the beach and spend time their. They rented out a beach house that very same morning and were getting packed.

Ashen proclaims, "What are the odds of us finding a beach house for such a cheap price?"

Marian explains, "Easy, I know people. My people help us save money. I love being so well connected." She laughs.

Everyone else just looked at her, like she's crazy. They all head out, driving Avalon's car do to the beach house.

Aza talks to Abby, "I can't believe it, a two week beach house with a view and near a broad walk. This has to be the best deal ever."

The radio was blasting music loud, the friends were having fun. Then the station changes, they thought it was because they were in the south. It played, Not Over by Daughtry. Avalon got chills when it played, 'It's not over…. A part of me is dead in the ground'. Avalon changes the station it played Meant to Live by Switchfoot. He felt a chill, but not as bad as before. Ashen is looking around seeing the places. The rest of the gang saw the beautiful site.

They all decided to go to the boardwalk, to see the rides and other stuff. They all wanted to go on different rides. After a few minutes they decided to go on the SkyRide, a calm ride that went to and from the boardwalk to beginning and end. The seats hold two-three people, front and back. They paired up: Marian, Ashen, and Carmelita were one seat. Avalon and Aza were together on one. Marquez and Abby were on one. The ride began, they were high off the ground, and they were all admiring the sites of the pier. Avalon felt a cold chill, the ride stopped. The seats were still jerking together. No. 180, holding Marian, Ashen, and Carmelita was stuck between two poles. Marquez and Abby were on a pole, while Avalon and Aza's were also stuck between to poles. The wind began to blow abruptly, and a wire fell down from the telephone pole. The wind moved the seats, and Marian was about to fall out of her spot. Ashen help her grasp the bar. The wind blew the seat diagonally, the wire met with Marian and went around her head and pulled her off. Everyone was screaming. Marquez screams, "Abby hold on to the side rails!" They did, but what he didn't know was his was faulty. As the wind blew, the main bar on all the sky rides began to latch off. The wind now was shaking the seats, Marquez's side bar fell because the faulty bolt that connected it to the seat broke. He fell to his doom. Abby screamed, "MARQUEZ!" she began to cry. Avalon calmly speaks to Aza, "Listen, to me. Don't worry, we'll be fine." Next another wire came down and slapped Avalon, he falls out of his seat. He grabs on a side of rollercoaster track, he looks down and sees no way of getting down. So he decides to go across the rollercoaster. After his arms were tired, he climbed up and walked on the tracks. Being very careful, what he didn't know was the rollercoaster was active. He stopped because he felt the vibrations on the track. He turns around, and gets run over by a rollercoaster. He gets hack into pieces, everyone saw this. Aza cried and screams, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Abby to shock, realizes she let go of the bar and falls to her death. Aza seeing this remembers, she is next on death's list. She looks around swiftly, trying to think where death could strike. What she didn't know was the seat she was on had a faulty wheel, the wind blows once again and the bolt breaks. The seat and Aza fall down to the ground and she looks up and the seat crushes her, the bolt impales her. Only Ashen and Carmelita they were holding on the side bars. Ashen's side was blowing higher and higher, making Carmelita's side coming closer to the wire and the dead Marian. Ashen screams, "DUCK!" She did, another wire went over her head, but since Ashen's side was too high he got his head sliced off. Carmelita looked and the wire came back to her and shocked to her death.


	10. Aza's Fall!

Avalon's opens his eyes, he sweats bullets. The group notices it and freaks out. Aza screams, "Where is it coming?"

Avalon shouts, "The SkyRide, it's going to collapse and kill many people. Let's stop anyone before they go in our spots. The group rushes to the SkyRide's control center, they all say it's going to crash. No one believes them, Avalon takes a tram car and rams it into the SkyRide hoping to stop the ride. But the tram car stops before hitting the SkyRide, they hear screams and all see the SkyRide collapsing. The police came and took the group for questioning, but release them due to the scene didn't connect them to the accident.

As they walk, Avalon sees bits a pictures. Debris, three people, screams, Browning Construction. They turn. Avalon was with Marian and Marquez in the front, behind them was Abby and Aza last was Ashen and Carmelita. They hear power drills, all turn to the scene and Avalon sees the sign, Browning Construction, he feels a cold wind hit him. He stops, Marian and Marquez continue on and then turn. They ask, "What's up Avalon? What's wrong?" Avalon just looks up and tries to see, the rest of the group catch up. He goes on, "Stay away from this site." They all walk and Avalon catches up to them. He hears something falling, someone screams, "WATCH OUT!" Avalon, Marian, and Marquez all look up. As a giant piece of debris was heading towards them, Avalon grabs both Marquez and Marian's hands and pulls them into the yard. They missed the debris by mere inches. Both Abby and Aza were angry, they storm to the construction site. Avalon vision goes black, and his see a power drill, body falling, screams. After he snaps out, he goes after them screaming, "WATCH OUT!" They couldn't hear him because of the power tools. Both sides were having a hard time arguing when either side couldn't hear the other. Abby decides to pull the plug, as she goes to unplug the tools. Aza sees a power drill above her head, it falls down.

Aza runs to Abby and pulls her back, Abby misses the drill. Aza falls through the floor and grabs on the side. She turns around to see Aza was hanging on, Abby went over to help her up. A power saw was right above them it was falling down, Avalon grabs Abby before she could help Aza and Aza releases her grip and falls down on a pipe and it goes through her eye. Avalon screams, "WHERE'S AZA!" Abby releases a tear and nods her head over, he rushes over and sees her. He screams her name in sorrow and pain. "!" tears ran down his face. Ashen and the others find out Aza death by looking in Avalon's face. Marquez and the gang decide to help their friend. They all go to the house they were using for the week. Avalon was asleep, Marquez, Carmelita, and Marian went to buy food while Ashen and Abby went to buy drinks. They all left Avalon alone so he can gain some sleep. He wakes up, seeing the house empty. He turns on the TV and sees news about Aza's death. He quickly turns the TV off and turns the radio on. It plays the "Final Countdown" by Europe.

He felt death was mocking him when the song played, _It's the final countdown.  
The final countdown_. He left outside to get some fresh air, the radio station changed. It played "I'll Attack" by 30 Seconds to Mars. Ashen dropped Abby near the store, he left her there to find parking. The only spot he found after many, many minutes was on top of a hill. He waited for Abby to call because he was really far from the store.


	11. Ashen's Last Drive!

Ashen was getting bored of waiting, he turned the radio it played "I'll Attack". _I won't suffer, be broken, get tired, or wasted  
Surrender to nothing, I'll give up what I  
Started and stop this, from end to beginning  
A new day is calling, and I am finalizing  
Fight_

Run away, run away, I'll attack  
Run away, run away, go chase yourself  
Run away, run away, now I'll attack  
I'll attack, I'll, whoa

I would have kept you, forever, what we had to server  
It ended for both of us, faster than a  
Kill off this thinking, it's starting to sink in  
I'm losing control now, and without you I can finally see  
Fight

Run away, run away, I'll attack  
Run away, run away, go chase yourself  
Run away, run away, now I'll attack  
I'll attack, I'll, whoa

He put his head out, looked for awhile and put his head back into the car. He put his head farther out to see more, he was bored. After a few minutes he place his entire head out of the window, he was trying to see why he felt so uncomfortable. When he was about to put his head back in, his car window went up and made his head stuck outside the car. The more he pulled, the less it seems to work. So he tried to move around the car door, but he was freaking out. Instead of opening the door, he took the car out of park and made it go to neutral. He tried to move, but every time he try to move out. He still was stuck, however the little push move the car every inch. When the car each the downhill, it went straight down with his head stuck out the window. The car was moving towards one side of the hill. He was screaming because the car was gaining speed and was heading for cars. If only, his car was heading for a sign near the bottom of the hill. His head was nearing the sign, head tried to turn the wheel to dodge the sign. His hands couldn't reach the wheel because his head was out of the window. The last thing he saw was a yellow yield sign as the car passed it and decapitated his head off. Avalon felt a cold wind that has picked up, his vision goes black. He sees a giant mirror, people, a car, a dead body. After getting out of the premonition, he runs out of the house and calls Marquez to ask where they were.

Avalon freaking out, "WHERE ARE YOU! THIS IS SERIOUS!"

Marquez replies, "We're at the food store, Abby and Ashen went to the drinking department store.

Avalon hangs up and rushes to the store: Carmelita, Marian, and Marquez were going down an aisle. What they didn't know was right above them was a giant mirror and the wiring holding it was unraveling. They stayed there talking, Avalon came to them and pushed them all down. A shard of the mirror was going straight towards Marian, Avalon pulled her away from it. The wiring came down and almost cut Marquez and Avalon, but Avalon pushed himself and Marquez out of the wire's reach. They all took a breather.

Avalon frantically asks, "Where's Ashen and Abby!"

Marquez explains, "They're both at the drinking department store. Why?"

Carmelita yells, "The order!"


	12. The Last Stand!

Avalon calmly speaks, "Exactly, I'm hoping Ashen lived and Abby is next." They all leave the store running to the exit trying to find their friends, unbeknownst to them was Ashen died and Abby had no clue she was next.

Abby steps out of the store with drinks, she looks around trying to find Ashen's car. After a few minutes, she sees the car coming down the hill fast. She runs to the car, hoping to catch a ride near the sidewalk. When the car came closer, she realizes something wasn't right. It wasn't slowing down, she tried to run but tripped on the sidewalk and sprained her ankle. She desperately tries to crawl away, but the car came to her and hit her dead on. She got under the wheels and it cracked her skull, broke her neck, and snapped her back. When the car hit the curb, the expression of terror was left on her face.

The gang hears police sirens, they go to where the sounds were coming. They see two body bags, they hoped it wasn't their friends.

Marquez asks, "Was one a man and the other a woman?"

The police answer swiftly, "Yes, the man got his head decapitated and the car ran over the woman. It broke her neck, cracked her skull and snapped her back. She couldn't move anyway, she sprained her ankle. She was trying to crawl away."

Carmelita and Marian were crying, Marquez was in a trance, while Avalon was in a state of shock. They all went back to the beach house. They slept the night, never spoken to each other. The next day, Avalon was watching the TV in the morning and the news came on about the two deaths. They even had a camera recording the entire thing, he turn it off. He didn't want to relive the same thing again, even though he was reliving.

Marquez quietly asks, "Is this it? Is this our ending? I lost Abby."

Marian talks to him, "Nah, we can beat this. All we have to do was stay together, you now to help ourselves when we need to."

Carmelita continues, "Exactly, as long as we stand unite we shall never be conquered!"

Avalon explains, "I know what I have to do. I need to kill myself."

Carmelita screams, "WHAT! You're not going to kill yourself, we need you. How would Aza feel about it?"

Avalon hollers, "WHAT'S THE FUCKIN' POINT! WE LOST! I LOST! I LOST EVERY THING. I'M AN EMPTY VESSEL, I FEEL NO PAIN NOW! BECAUSE EVERY LITTLE GODDAMN THING I EVER FUCKIN CARED ABOUT WAS RIPPED AND TORN AWAY FROM ME AND BY WHAT BY A FUCKIN SON OF A BITCH BASTARD! AZA DIED BECAUSE I DIDN'T! IF I DIED EVERY ONE ELSE WOULD'VE LIVE!"

Marian walks up to him and punches him in the gut. He looks up and she slaps him across the face.

Carmelita shrieks, "Marian! You didn't need to do that!"

Avalon gets up and said, "Yes, she did. Thanks I needed that."

Marian smiles and said, "No problem, I'll give you more if you need it."

Avalon rubbing his face and stomach replies, "Nah, I'm good now."

So they all decided that they were going to call a car rental, because they wanted to leave and only Ashen brought his own car down. Later on they packed up and left to go back.


	13. 6 Months Later, Death Strikes!

_6 months later…_

Avalon wasn't sure if death was going to let go of them so soon. Though not one has had a close call or any other 'accident', so they live life the way they want to.

Avalon and Carmelita were close, they became a couple. Carmelita and one other person won two tickets to a concert. They decided to go since nothing deadly has happened. They go in and Avalon hears the song "Fire Burnin'" by Sean Kingston. He thought he was having a chill, when it was Carmelita running her finger down his spine. He jump and she laughs, they kissed and went deeper into the crowd.

Carmelita calmly speaks, "Listen babe, its over. You haven't any bad feelings or premonitions. Besides, something has to happen to me, Marian, Marquez and you. Last time I remembered, they were off around the world."

Avalon grabs her and they begin to dance.

The DJ was playing many remixes of songs, after a few minutes he stop. He had an announcement.

DJ yells into mic, "WILL THE FOUR WINNERS PLEASE COME ON UP!"

Carmelita grabs Avalon and they begin going through the crowd. When they reached the end, they were shock to see the other two winners. It was Marian and Marquez! They ran to each other talk over one another. They all laughed.

The DJ gave them all special seats, they were underneath the biggest and loudest speakers with the strongest, heaviest and fastest ceiling fans. They were all in a balcony and were dancing with the other VIPs, though Avalon felt something was wrong.

The DJ yells out, "ITS 9:10! THE NEXT SONG IS A MASHUP OF FINAL COUNTDOWN AND IT'S NOT OVER! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!"

Everyone else did, except Avalon he had a bad feeling. The time was passing so quickly, the DJ played another mix.

The DJ hollers, "NOW THIS IS LIVE LIKE WERE DYING AND IT'S NOT MY TIME SMASH UP! IT'S 9:26!"

Avalon goes to the gang and talks, "I think we should leave. I don't have a good feeling about this."

The gang all dismiss him and he gives up and dances with them. What none of them knew was some drunk from the party started a fire near the wires holding the speakers, in fact they were trying to thin them out more. They couldn't, they passed out before they could finish.

The DJ yells, "NOW its 9:27 PEOPLE!" This was when everything became hell bent, the wires broke causing an explosion near the drunks. In effect caused a fire from the wires, one of the large speakers fell and crushed the DJ. Everyone stopped and was running for their lives, another explosion happens and it sends metal shrapnel and cuts the wire holding the other speaker. It falls on Carmelita, the gang was cover by her blood, this cause the balcony to break and fall on the bottom killing more people. Marian, Marquez and Avalon were fine they ran to the nearest exit when a ceiling fan in motion came down right on Marian and cut her to bits. Marquez stares in disgust and horror, Avalon vomits. Marquez grabs Avalon by the collar and both run, another explosion kills more people and the metal shrapnel kills more. One makes Marquez falls, when he stands a piece cuts his arm off and flies into speakers making them explode and sends more shrapnel to him. He get cut up, but not deadly cut up. He walks on, but a ceiling fan blade was project by a speaker exploding and it decapitates him. Avalon screams and cries. He goes on his knees, after a few seconds he begins to run as fast as he could. He runs under near a balcony, a pipe falls down and he dodges it. He tries to walk but his pants are pin down by the pipe and rumble another explosion shakes the place. He stuck between the rumble and he's next to a wall. Another shock wave shakes the rest of the balcony and it swings down to him squishing him to the wall.

Avalon wakes from this horrible premonition, the gang see his face.

Carmelita terrify ask, "What did you see?"

Avalon speaks, "Us dying here!"

Marian screams, "Again!"

Marquez hollers, "When will it happen!"

Avalon asks, "What time is it?"

Marquez grabs his watch and speaks, "It's 9:20!"

Avalon explains, "It's going to happen in 7 minutes, we have to get down and out. We have to warn people?" The run around warning people, but the music made it impossible for them to be heard. The group decided to leave, they went to the doors. They try to open them, but they were lock shut from the inside and they didn't have the key.

Marquez looks down at his watch, "It's 9:23! We have to leave!"

They hear the doors open and decide they were going to run, but before they could a group of people came out and picked them up back to where they were.

They were screaming, but to no avail. They're screams went unheard. When it struck 9:27 on the dot everything happen like Avalon saw it.


End file.
